She's Not Bionic
by 360crush
Summary: They are from totally different worlds. She is a cheerleader, and he is a nerd. They are totally different, but told that opposites attract. Will a thing called 'love' change the way some things are in high school. Most don't agree, but that doesn't stop them from trying, even if it's a secret. But there's one problem...she's not bionic BRASE STORY. MY ORIGINAL IDEA.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic ;) brase ;) my original story plot ;D**

Chase's pov

Sigh

"what's wrong? You have been looking forward to school since forever" Leo said

"its nothing, im fine" I lied

honestly im not fine. I have this weird feeling in my stomach and I don't know what it is. Im bionic, I don't get sick. But I do have my own theory…

"there has to be something" Leo said

"you love school, I don't know how but you do" Adam said confused

"we are total nobodys" I said

"no we're not" Leo said as we get bumped into

"see" I point out

"point taken but its your first day what do you expect" Leo said

"who cares" Adam said

"I care" I said

"why" Adam said

"I at least want people to know that we exist" I said

"that is true, but if you're not on the football team or a cheerleader then you don't exist. They rule the school"- Adam interrupted Leo

"haha, that rhymed" Adam said while laughing

"as I was saying, they rule the school. If you're not popular then you are a nobody. This is high school" Leo finished

"we are not even half way through the school day, chill out" Adam said

"what ever" I ignore him

"what do you think, you'll get a girlfriend" Adam laughed

"no" I said

"who would go out with you anyway, being so short" Adam bullied me

"shut up Adam, before Spike somes" Leo hissed

…(lunch)

"where you sit at lunch determines your popularity. We cant sit at the cool table, but we can"- Leo kept talking but I sort of zoned out…a lot!

My theory was that it was because of a girl. And I think im right. In the middle of Leo's sentence my eyes got a glimpse of the girl. The girl I saw in the hallway earlier, she's so pretty. I force myself the stop staring and because Adam walked toward her. I swear if he likes her I will willingly turn into Spike and have a talk with him

"Adam just sat down at the cool table" I said angered

"what!" Leo yelled

"im gonna go over there, they cant talk about shapes and colors forever" I covered up. Im going to act on this feeling. You'll see

…

I walk over to the 'cool table' and I sit down next to my new and first crush. And boy im nervous

"uh oh, you guys might want to go" she worried. Please tell me she doesn't like me already.

"why" Adam asked

"I hear Trent coming" she feared

"I told you!" Leo yelled

"you should listen to your friend" she said

"who's Trent?" I asked the beautiful mistress

"he's on the football team, and you're in his seat" Leo answered me. He obviously couldn't tell I was asking my crush

Bree's pov

Wow, this nerdy kid just sat down next to me, at the cool table. He is surprisingly kinda cute, but nobody can know that. I like that he has the guts to do that, must be his first day. Since im the nice cheerleader, and he seems nice, im going to help him and try to get his to leave before the football team does it for me, and they're not going to be nice about it

"look what we have here" Trent intimidated

"trent, how about I take care of them" I try tricking him

"sure sweety" Trent replied. Ha of course he fell for it

"im still not going to go out with you" I said loud and clear

"why not" Trent stupidly asked

"because I don't like you, that's why" I said VERY easily. Well duh

"you'll come around eventually" Trent convinced himself

"think what you want"- I said while getting up and waling over to the 'newbies' and I whisper "pretend this hurts" and I drag them out. Not literally

"why are you helping us Bree" Leo questioned me

"im the nice one, you guys don't want to do that. If it wasn't for me, they would have beaten you guys up. Just please watch what you do, this is high school, okay" I protected them…mostly him…you know…

"I still don't get it" Leo said

"what don't you get about 'im the nice one'. You know what, you two go" I said as I pointed at the tall one and the shortest one. And they left

"you seem smart, why did you sit next to me?" I asked you know who

"are you sure I shouldn't just go" he stuttered. Cute. Wait did I just think 'cute'? oh god it's a real crush

"ill take care of them, just answer the question" I sort of demanded. Damn it, I hope I don't sound like a jerk now

" . I don't know" he stuttered again.

…(with Leo and Adam) no ones pov

"he likes Bree!" Adam said

"that's not good" Leo said

"why" Adam asked

"Trent likes Bree, and if he finds out he will not like it" Leo worried

…

back to Bree's pov

"bree, what has been wrong with you today! You cant be nice to them" Caitlyn yelled at me

"nothing is wrong, and you don't have to be mean to everyone you know" I yelled back

"you're lucky you're good at cheerleading" Caitlyn said

"what is that supposed to mean?" I asked even though I know

"ugh!" Caitlyn screamed

…

there is only one person I can talk to about this. Danielle. She has had the same problem that I have.

"hey Danielle, can I talk to you" I asked her

"are you ok?" she asked me

"im having a problem" I said

"what is it" she asked

**hope you liked the first chapter. This story will have slower updates until I finish Two and Two in One. Which will be sometime soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im having trouble with Two and Two in One so im trying to update this and Brase Oneshots :)**

Chase's pov

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but im listening to Bree's conversation with her friend Danielle

"I have a crush..on this guy" Bree said

of course she does, I will never have a chance. Im just the nerdy new kid

"on who?" Danielle asked

"he isn't popular though, he's kinda new to the school" Bree confessed

"me too actually" Danielle also confessed

"and he's what you would call a nerd" Bree said

"if anyone finds out, we are dead" Danielle said serious. What is up with this school

"I know, and the only reason im popular is because im the best cheerleader. What are we going to do?" Bree worried

"well, I don't know" Danielle said

is it possible

"and I think he might like me" Bree said

if shes talking about me there shouldn't be a 'might' in that sentence

"well who is it?" Danielle asked

"ill tell you if you tell me" Bree compromised

"I don't know his name" Danielle informed bree

"same here, but I talked to him earlier today" Bree brightened up

"oh, those three" Danielle said

"yeah" Bree sighed

"I like one of them" Danielle said

really, one of us?

"you do…which one"-

she was interrupted by the stupid bell..or me.

AH I hate the bell. I fell to the floor cluching my ears, sometimes I hate having bionics. But at least one good thing happened. At least I think its good. Bree ran up to me with concern on her face.

"are you ok?!" Bree asked

"Bree! What are you doing?!" Caitlyn yelled

"being a good person" Bree said

"I can kick you off the team you know" Caitlyn threatened

"I don't care. We all know you cant win without me" Bree said. And that was enough for Caitlyn run off

…

"im fine" I finally got the energy to say

"but what happened?" she asked

it's a good thing its just the two of us

"umm. I cant really tell you" I said

"hm take my hand" she said

I take her hand and she helps me up

"thanks but I can deal with it, plus you shouldn't be seen with me anyways" I said

"I don't care, im nothing like them" she said

well I believe that

"are you sure?" I asked making sure she really wanted to

"yes im sure-" I interrupted her

"thank you but I should get going" I thanked her (it was the end of the day) and I start to walk away, I didn't want to but I felt like I had to, what if she was just pitying me.

"wait!" she yelled as she caught up with me. And because of my bionic hearing it hurt almost as much as before I was about to fall but Bree caught me in her arms. I did enjoy it. It felt so right having her this close to me. Yet so wrong, because of our social rankings.

"what is going on with you" she said sad

"I wish I could tell you"

"well can I at least walk you home?" Bree nervously asked me. Really, shes the one nervous. I should be the one who is nervous. I know I heard her say she liked me but…

…

I let Bree walk me home and we are just talking and lucky for me she was still wearing her cheerleading uniform and I don't know what just happened but suddenly she grabbed my hand. All of a sudden I got all self conscious about my hand and I think Bree could tell because she pulled away her hand and apologized while blushing.

"no, its fine. I liked it" I blushed

"why cant all guys be like you" she blushed

"nerdy?" I laughed

"no, I don't think you're nerdy, im talking about sweet" she smiled at me

"im sweet?" I asked

"yes, all of the guys at our school are jerks…most only wanted to date me just to use me" Bree teared up

"why would people do that to you?" I frowned

"just to get a higher social ranking. Once people found out that they dated me they are automatically popular. Its why I stopped dating" she explained

I was brought out of my own thoughts when Bree's phone started ringing

Bree's pov

I was walking Chase home and did the stupidest things ever! First I suddenly grabbed his hand and then after I said that I stopped dating! How stupid can I get! This day better get better. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket and it was mom.

"Hello" I said into my phone (the italics is Bree's mom)

'_hey sweetie, I know this is short notice but your father and I wont be home until tomorrow so you will need to stay at a friends house'_

'why cant I just stay at home?'

'_I would feel more comfortable if you stayed with a friend'_

…

"umm Chase" i said nervously

"yeah" he replied

"we are friends now right?" i clarified

"I would hope so"

"my parents don't want me to stay home alone and my friend Kim is out of town so would it be too much to ask if I could stay at your house" Bree said trying to hide her face

"um I don't know, we can ask when we get there. I don't mind. I know they will at least let you stay for dinner" he said and then scratched the back of his head

...

when we got to his house and he stopped us

"I know you have met my brothers but they are going to freak that we are friends" Chase warned me

he showed me into his house and his tallest brother was playing video games and shouting at the tv

"ok he's loud" I covered my ears

"I'll take care of him…Adam be quiet we have a guest" Chase explained

"why would we have a guest" Adam said with his eyes never leaving the screen

"who its not like you have any friends" Adam laughed

"I do have a friend" Chase said proudly

I am currently hiding behind the couch like Chase asked me to

"he must be a nerd" Adam laughed

"he, is a she, and she's not a nerd" Chase smiled

"oh and where is 'she'" Adam hand quotes 'she'

"'she' is right here. Stand up." Chase signaled me to stand up from behind the couch

"Bree!" Adam yelled

**hope you liked it ill try to update this by the end of the week**


	3. Chapter 3

**im sorry it has taken me so long to update this. i have really good ideas for it, buuuuuut i have to get to those parts in the future. also i have to get another laptop. ugh i know. that's always my excuse, it wont even work with my wifi anymore. but my brother was kind enough to give me his brand new one! i still have to get all of my stuff on it though. soooo right now im writing on my ipad. and i just started high school and after the first day i dont even know, its an arts school so i have dance, in fact i have two dance classes everyday so im very exhausted. im getting off topic. i hope you enjoy :D**

Chase's pov

Once Adam yelled Leo ran into the room

"Bree?! What are you doing here?" Leo worried

"I walked Chase home" Bree said simply

"what's your game?" Leo asked

"there's no game" Bree said

"..Chase. Can I talk to you for a minute" Leo asked me

I went with Leo to the side. Well more like dragged.

"what!?" I whispered

"she's a cheerleader. You met her today. You're not popular. What is she trying to do?" Leo asked after counting up the facts

"is it that hard to believe that I have a friend" I whispered harshly

"yes!"

"why cant you just be happy for me!" I whispered

"where's Mr Davenport?" I asked quietly

"I don't know"

I walked back to Bree ignoring Leo and Adam's snappy remarks and we went upstairs to my room

"do you have any homework?" I asked

"uh yea, im stuck on math" Bree replied.

Bree's pov

For the past 20 minutes Chase has been helping me with my math homework. I'm not stupid, I just don't understand the unit we are currently working on. He is really good at math, well he is just really smart in general. It's not just smart, he's getting this way too fast, suspiciously fast.

"how are you getting this so fast?" I asked

"I'm just really good at math" Chase possible lied.

"ok, well thank you for helping me finish my homework" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"uh-you're welcome" he blushed like crazy

"Umm Chase, where is the bathroom?" I asked

"I have one in here, it's right around the corner" Chase directed

I set my work down on his bed since that was where we were sitting and walked over to his bathroom. I didn't really have to go, I just wanted to think, I knew this excuse would give me at least 5 minutes. Why do I like him? Liking him wouldn't work. We would never hear the end of it. I can't just quit cheerleading and everything would work. I wish it was that simple. It's not like he likes me. If I just push away the feelings I should be fine. I should push away the feelings right? He's the one hiding things from me, not the other way around. I can just be his friend and nothing more, if only I could convince myself of that. I was about to go back before he started to worry but I heard Leo talking to Chase and I heard my name so I stopped near the door just out of sight.

Chase's pov

I helped her with her homework until we finished and then all of a sudden she kissed my cheek while thanking me for helping her. I feel bad, I have to hide my whole life from her, I don't want to lie to her, but I know i can't tell her the truth. At least she's not pushing it. When she went to the bathroom Leo came barging into the room.

"What are you doing here" i asked warily

"I figured it out" Leo said

"Figured what out"

"Why she wants to hang out with you" he said

"And that is" I urged him to continue.

"She's just using you, probably for homework" Leo stated.

"She is not using me. And I happen to know that she is very smart"

Leo just rolled his eyes not believing a single word.

"Please Leo, I really like her. Can you just let this go. Everything is going great so far" I said

"Fine, but remember what I said" Leo said walking out

"Not likely" I mumbled.

Bree's pov

he likes me? no, i had to have had heard that wrong. its better if he doesnt anyway. not for me, its better for everybody but us. including us in a small way. did he just say i was smart? OMG why did i just mentally smile. Leo thinks im using him? i know im popular but i would never use Chase. is that really what people think of me? . i calmy walked out of his bathroom and back to him and once he saw me his eyes widened.

"did you hear any of that" he worried.

"hear any of what?" i lied.

"oh nothing" he stumbled.

maybe if i get him to get a better haircut it might work-SNAP OUT OF IT! what is wrong with me! besides changing him is not a good option. you cant just change someone, i dont _want_ to change him. i cant and wont do that for my own personal benefits. UGH

"bree" he waved his hand in front of me

"huh. what?" i have been spacing out for that long?

"everything alright?" he asked.

"im..im just thinking" i sighed and layed back to stare at the ceiling.

"about stuff.." i said

"well thats specific" he laughed. then i laughed with him and playfully hit him on the arm.

why. is. he. doing. this. to. me.

i have never had this problem before. mostly because all the guys at school are fakes. except Chase, and his brothers i think. not so sure about his brothers.

"hmm so now what?" i asked, breaking the awkward yet comfortable silence.

"i dont know"

...

**i hope it wasnt too short :\**


	4. Chapter 4

(this is after Chase asked Mr Davenport if Bree could stay because she couldn't go anywhere else for the night bla bla bla. He eventually said yes)

"oddly enough we don't have a guest room so..its either my room or the couch in the living room and Adam and Leo will be playing video games all night soo.." he started.

"so…does that mean we would both…" I pointed to the bed and tried to hide my blush.

"no no no, ill take the couch"

(Chase has a couch in his room also)

Would it be weird if some part inside me wanted to…

Yes Bree yes it would be. Being in the same room as him sleeping is NOT going to help me.

"uh that reminds me do you want any clothes to sleep in. I just don't think you would want to sleep in your uniform" he scratched the back of his head"

Why does he have to look so cute doing that!

"its your room and your house. Ill take the couch" I said seriously.

"ok. Then ill go get you some clothes"

While he went to get me some clothes I put everything into my backpack and set it down near the couch while plopping myself down and closing my eyes.

I could sense him walking back and set his clothes on my lap before walking over to his own bed and laying down.

I opened my eyes and took the clothes while walking to the bathroom to change.

Chase's pov

After talking to Mr Davenport he eventually said yes. He probably had the same opinion as Leo and thought I had no chance so he let her stay. Its insulting really.

I need to get her out of my head. But I swear I saw her blush. Its going to be harder to once she comes out of the bathroom in my clothes. Why did this have to happen to me of all people. Guys at our school would beg for this to happen to them. All of them better and "prettier" choices yet she chose to be my friend instead. …I did not think my first day of school would end up like this. In a way its good I guess. Just complicated.

I plopped myself on my bed and shoved my face into my pillow. I am not ready for her to come out in my clothes. Not at all. Maybe if I keep my face in my pillow she wont be able to see my face turn red, or should I say MORE red. I had my arms out infront of me hugging the outside of the pillow, possibly to show the muscle I do have…im stronger than I look, Adam just hasn't noticed that yet. He's too busy either punching me or throwing me across the room. Im not going to lie, it hurts. Physically, not emotionally.

Bree came back in and I kept my face there in the pillow. I need peak a little bit and luckily she wasn't looking-at least I don't think she was. But she looked so hot in them, and I don't normally use the word hot, unless its temperature wise. She looked amazing. The sweatpants toned her perfectly (they weren't tight), the plaid shirt loosly on while her hair was down around her. She took her makeup off and she still looked just as beautiful.

I got all of that just by one little glimpse of her..man I got it bad. Hard to believe she's even here right now. I hate my fantasy right now. In it, she is my girlfriend, she knows my secret, she's ok with it, and she doesn't get hate from our relationship. But in reality, im keeping the secret, she's not my girlfriend, and she probably wont be ok with it. If anything happened between us she WOULD get hate for it. She's probably getting hate just for being my friend or just for talking to me.

I wish she was bionic.

It would make things easier. At least in my fantasy. I don't want her to have bionics though. She can live a normal life without them. She doesn't have to worry about getting caught and being taken away by the government. I wouldn't want her to deal with that. It was hard enough to get Mr Davenport just to let us go upstairs leaving the basement, even if it was only for one day.

I got underneath my covers so I could try to get to sleep. I don't want to have to deal with all these thoughts. I know I have to though. But im done with it for tonight at least. Its getting late anyway.

"goodnight Bree" I said before closing my eyes at my own attempt to sleep. Gonna be hard with everything on my mind.

Bree's pov

I came out of his bathroom after I changed and took off all my makeup. I don't want him to see me without it on but I cant sleep with it on so..

When I did walk back out I tried hiding my face naturally. He had his face stuffed into a pillow. Don't have to worry about that I guess. Its been a long and strange day. A good strange. Other than all the "you cant be friends with him" drama.

Is it a bad thing I like his clothes? UGH I have so much on my mind right now. I pulled on the thin blanket that was on the edge of the couch and just layed there looking at the ceiling thinking.

"goodnight Bree" I heard Chase say.

"goodnight Chase" I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. I turned to look his way and I saw him with his eyes closed and he smiled. At least I think he did, it is dark in here. He smiled like he had been wanting to hear that his whole life or something.

I wont even get to sleep if I don't stop thinking about him!


End file.
